


Star Walters

by roseprincess2018, TheIllusionistsExploist



Category: Star Wars, Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, more will be added as time goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseprincess2018/pseuds/roseprincess2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIllusionistsExploist/pseuds/TheIllusionistsExploist
Summary: Summary:The world changes and the universe opens up for the Walter’s one morning when a pair of  young girls appear on the back porch.Wearing strange out fits and unfamilar with their surroundings, their story will evolve and draw the walters into a galaxy far far away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
This will be an ongoing evolving fic between myself and my co writer Theillusionistexplotist! Which should be read as: We have no idea what we are doing so enjoy the ride!
> 
> Chapters can be any length.  
Hopefully will up date on a regular basis.  
Set with the main canon versions of the Walter bots and Walter’s but a few interesting things happen.  
Yes this is going to be a Star Wars crossover.  
Hope you likes!  
RP.

Star Walters:  
Summary:  
The world changes and the universe opens up for the Walter’s one morning when a pair of young girls appear on the back porch.  
Wearing strange outfits and unfamiliar with their surroundings, their story will evolve and draw the walters into a galaxy far far away. 

Notes:  
This will be an ongoing evolving fic between myself and my co writer Theillusionistexplotist! Which should be read as: We have no idea what we are doing so enjoy the ride!

Chapters can be any length.  
Hopefully will up date on a regular basis.  
Set with the main canon versions of the Walter bots and Walter’s but a few interesting things happen.  
Yes this is going to be a Star Wars crossover.  
Hope you likes!  
RP. 

______________________________________________________________________

He was in the kitchen doing what he normally did this time of day.  
Go down for a bottle of water and fill his boiler.  
Simple enough, something he had done every afternoon for the last 120 years or so.  
Tho back in the day it hadn’t been anything as fancy as the current variety Six liked called “Disani”.

Interesting that. The mineral salts made it nice according to the humans in the house. Tho to Spine it still just tasted like water.  
The metallic zing that Six claimed was there, simply lost on the tall silver automaton.  
It was simply just water, but he wasn't going to tell that to the descendant of his creator.  
He smiled a bit as he finished it and was about to toss the bottle into the recycling bin and head back to the music from for a bit more practice.  
When he heard and saw it. 

A bright blue flash of light near the back porch and two loudly audible thuds.  
Followed by a high pitched, “OW.”  
Which was also followed by a groan, “Let's NOT do that again. Please?”

Two very young sounding, very feminine voices were now on the back porch of the walter manor and Spine had a sinking feeling that yet another person had fallen out of a blue portal and landed there.  
Uh oh.

He headed in that direction, it wasn't far from this particular kitchen.  
Continuing to listen to the conversation that was going on.

“So what happened?” One asked sounding confused, “where are we? Corellia? It looks like Coreallia?”

“No this isn’t home,” The second voice said, “it's similar tho. As for what happened that lousy lil green toad tricked us.”

“He’d never do that commander,” the first person replied, “He’s not a bad person.”

“To full blooded Jedi,” The second voice replied, “And it's just Krys ok? No need to be formal.”  
“ Yes comm ... “ the first voice trailed off, “Yes Krys. Sorry.”

Ok… That’s … Odd..

Spine was in the process of wracking his memory cus all of this was sounding a bit familiar.  
References hed heard before. 

Corellia?  
Jedi?

He ran a check on that again, Star Wars References?  
This was making less and less sense.  
Ok.. time to get to the bottom of it.

He made it to the door to the back porch wondering for a moment if he should do this alone.  
Then realizing that it was a bit too late for that.  
Still sending a message to Rabbit and Zero to come meet him in a moment. Another quick message to the rest of his siblings to find and accompany them. 

Then Spine turned the handle and looked outside, “Can I help….”

He trailed off.  
Two young girls stood there.. In their mid teens.  
One with a nice chocolate skin tone and long dark hair in a braid, Wearing a green jacket with red bird like design on the shoulder, over a white shirt, grey pants and boots. Two odd looking things that were either firearms or some other kind of tools hanging at each hip.

The other girl had green skin like Ravaxsis, dark hair and eyes. She was wearing a black jacket, dark pants and boots, a mask or some kind of face shield hanging around her neck, pulled down so she could speak freely. Two similar weapons/tools to the other girl at each hip. 

Both girls stopped talking and looked at him like he had sprouted another head.  
Granted he was aware of how he looked, Seven Feet of titanium automaton, popping out of a door would startle anyone. 

They stared at him, he stared back and wondered what to high heaven he had gotten himself into THIS time.


	2. What is going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a not far away place, two girls fall down in the Walter Manor, making everyone confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Illusionist here! So, this is a "we don't know what we are doing or how's it gonna happen" fict so, enjoy :D

There was a moment of silence between the girls and the robot in front of them. Grey and deep blue eyes looking at the green-eyes bot. He didn’t look like a protocol droid; he had human-like clothes, he was almost as tall as the legends said Darth Vader was.

Maybe that thought got into the green-skinned girl before she could analyze the situation. She pushed her commander, the girl called Krys, to the ground while she took the firearm-looked-like thing from her hip and stared at the robot with a cold glare.

There, Spine knew it was not a tool.

Two hiss-like sound invaded the space as the girl began to run towards the robot “You!” she said as she moved the sword that looked to be made out of pure light and produced an interference sound. 

The Spine was about to run but he found himself unable to move! As if a force-camp was around him. He turned in horror to see how the girl approached him with an angry look. This could be the end of his life! He closed his eyes, remembering how deadly those weapons were in the movie, waiting to feel how it cut his systems out.

But it was not his day. Not today. Two screams of “Please, stop!” sounded around them. Krys and another robot appeared in the scene; the first grabbing the green girl by the arm and the second standing in front of Spine to try to protect him.

“We’re with the rebels too!” The robot screamed, hugging the seven-foot frozen bot protectively.

“Nefally! He’s not who you think! Darth Vader is dead! Remember!” Krys screamed.

Nefally stopped and stared at her commander, putting down her arms and letting Spine go “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking” she said to them all, looking down shyly.

“Is ok, I know he can look a bit imponent sometimes, but believe me, he’s harmless” the robotic woman giggled as other robots approached there, looking confused at everything. 

“We’d like to offer an apology to you for this incidental first impression. Please let us change that. I’m Krysta Halume, and as you mention that you’re with the rebels too, I shall present myself as the executive officer of the medical corps” The brunette said. 

“I’m Aala Jumas, I am… a robot. Not a protocol robot, a… almost human robot” The woman said to her.

“I am Nefally Barrlu, a Mirialan, a padawan and pilot of the rebels. And I’m sorry for this” The green girl said.

“I am Spine Walter, and I don’t understand what’s happening here! Why are you talking with Star Wars references? Are you out of a convention or something?” Spine asked, looking at them confused.

“A convention? Sir, we are as confused as you, where are we? Where’s my ship? Have you seen an A-Wing around? The last thing I remember is that we were going to a cave in Dagobah for orders of Master Yoda” Nefally said confused. 

“Well, girls, I don’t know how to explain this but... you are on the earth now,” Aala said, confused just like Spine. Maybe they were some freaks making a Star Wars cosplay… but the lightsaber looked so real!

“Agh!” a scream came from Krysta’s troat, “I told you that green toad planned this all!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Walters:  
Summary:  
The world changes and the universe opens up for the Walter’s one morning when a pair of young girls appear on the back porch.  
Wearing strange outfits and unfamiliar with their surroundings, their story will evolve and draw the walters into a galaxy far far away

Star Walters:  
Summary:  
The world changes and the universe opens up for the Walter’s one morning when a pair of young girls appear on the back porch.  
Wearing strange outfits and unfamiliar with their surroundings, their story will evolve and draw the walters into a galaxy far far away

_____________________________________________________________________

All together it took about 20 minutes for everyone to get the two girls calmed down.  
The green skinned girl was nervous, while the dark skinned girl was upset.  
SHe clearly had not been expecting any of this and wasn't too happy.

“Can you please see if you can help us? Can you please tell me how in the name of the force the two of us got to SOL of all places!?”

The green girl looked at her, “Sol is a MYTH..isn't it?”

“Well it can't be, we are sitting on it,” She waved her hand from the couch, “Next to a bunch of people that are powered by kybers.”

Aala leaned on one hand and shook her head, “Boy oh boy did Six screw up this time.”

Spine shook his head, “Excuse me young ladies.”

Both of them turned again and pegged him with those same strange stares from before.  
He opened and closed his mouth but seemed like every time they stared at him like that his core did flips. 

Zero was trying VERY hard to not laugh at his older brothers expense.  
Rabbit was about to have an epic geek out because what appeared to be a pair of genuine Jedi padawans were sitting on the couch in the living room 2. 

Hatchworth had no idea what to make of them, other than yes, according to what he was feeling they did in fact fall through a blue portal.  
Jon looked curious but not ready to interact, yet.  
Upgrade was about to have the same level of geek out as Rabbit, especially after it was revealed that one of the girls laser swords was bright pink. 

Micheal had come into the room and was rubbing his eyes because there was NOTHING anywhere in any of the documentation in the manor about THIS happening. 

“OK can you young ladies take it from the top for me ?” He asked, “One more time?”

“Take it from the what?” The brunette asked.

“I think he means start from the beginning mam,”The green girl told her. 

“Oh,” She got a flat look on her face, “Well if you think it will help. Umm… about two weeks ago I nearly got choked to death by tall, dark and creepy.”

Micheal blinked, “ you mean Darth Vader?”

The girl nodded, the other girl looked askance but Micheal let that drop for now. 

“Well my cousin Galen, “ She let out a sigh, “Said that I feel like My hearts in trouble. Now he’s not all up and “Suppress your emotions.” But He still said I was troubled, told me that if I wanted clarity there was a cave on the planet Dagobah that could help. Go check it out.” She made a face, “I did.. And the lil green fellow told me I’d find clarity in side. I FOUND her.”  
She motioned to the green girl. “Then we fell into a hole and wound up here.”

Micheal looked around the room and almost everyone Even Serious Stoic Spine sat there with their mouths hanging open. He shook his head a bit and turned to the green girl. 

“And what about you?” he asked. 

“Same deal,” Sh said softly, “Tho I dunno how any one could mistake Ren for Vader. “ She looked with side eyes at the other girl.

“ANY HOW….” Micheal prompted. 

“Any how same thing,” She sighed, “ I got hurt. Master Marek said that If I wanted to find what I needed to go there, To dagobah. The next night I had a dream about Yoda, and he told me the same thing.” She looked down at her hands, “I followed what they told me to do, and the same thing happened. I went around a corner, bumped into Krysta and then we fell down a hole and wound up here.”

Micheal sighed again, this was going to take a while to fix.  
He didn't know much about the movies, or the extended lore. He'd have to call Steve that was on vacation, he was a star wars expert.  
In the meantime he was going to have to help the walters make these girls at home.  
“Look,” The dark haired one said again, “Can you at least tell us how you got a house full of people powered by Kybers? And if you have ANY clue how to get back.”

“Ok that's the second time you have said that,” Spine commented, “What IS a kyber? We are powered by different matters.”

Krys raised and eyebrow, “lil different colored crystals about so big? “ She held her fingers apart, “Glow, Give off heat, Float?”

Spine made a face, “Now that you mention it…”

Micheal blinked, “What are you saying that… they are powered by… Blue matter is actually..”

“Lightsaber Crystals,” The girl nodded then shrugged, “Don’t act like you don’t know. I mean I dunno what kind of training you have had but you ARE force sensitive. YOU HAD to have noticed a room full of them? Right?” 

Micheal was about to open his mouth to say something, when what the girl said clicked, “Wait .. WHAT?”


	4. The calling of the force

The green girl tried to suppress a laugh, looking at the human in disbelief “Wait… are you telling us that you really had no idea that you are force sensitive?! Man, you’ve been surrounded by kybers all the time!” she giggled even if she was serious the most of the time.

“I’m sorry! According to myself, I was a normal guy!” Michael said tiredly as he tried to drink a glass of water that Rabbit had got for him after he almost faded, grabbing it with trembling hands. “I didn’t know I was a Jedi!” 

“You have a mistake there” The other girl started “You’re not a Jedi, you are force sensitive. You are not a padawan because you don’t have a Master. If you don’t get a good trainer, you can’t become a Jedi” Krys explained, rolling her eyes but sounding supportive.

“Fair enough! But what if I don’t wanna be a Jedi?!” Mike asked, sweating nervously, looking around to see the death stares of the others.

“Ha! Come on, Mike! Who WOULDN’T want to be a Jedi? It’s been everyone’s dream since we watched the first movie, right?” Aala laughed, with no response but the confused looks of the rest of the robots “No? Well, it’s always been my dream” she concluded with red cheeks. The Spine couldn’t help but giggle in tenderness at that.

There was a silence in the room, everyone looking at the young Reed. The first ones who broke the silence were Rabbit and Upgrade, both very excited “Mike, you know what that means?! They can train you to be a Jedi!” they gals exclaimed, almost jumping on him.

“Wait, what?! No, no, no. We can’t. We are not Masters. I’m still a padawan!” Nefally said.

“I… I don’t know if I can. It supposed I was going to that cave because of orders of Master Yoda” Krys explained, rolling her eyes. 

“Well, you’re lucky to have him alive in your era!” the Mirialan exclaimed, playing with a bit of her Commander’s hair. 

“As I said before: just with pure-blooded Jedis” The brunette whispered “Agh! this is your fault! We are in SOL because you wanted to show me your abilities as a pilot!”

“Excuse me?! I was not the one complaining about the orders of Master Yoda! I was going to that cave just because he called me on my sleep…” Nefally started but couldn’t finish, thinking of all the implications of the things she was thinking. Krys looked at her, trying to understand what she was thinking.

“You what?” Jon tried to push a bit, looking at the dark eyes of the Mirialan. She looked so serious, rebel even, but now she looked concerned, almost scared.

“That… that cave. Commander... The legends say that it shows you your worst fears. It’s a test! Krys, we’ve fallen! We are here because we are scared! The FEAR is the first step INTO THE DARK SIDE!” Nefally said, almost crying in fear.

“Well, I’m in the middle… I don’t have a lot of problems with that; technically I’m already part of the Dark Side anyway” The young Commander said.

“No, it’s not fear of going into the Dark Side. It’s about our worst fears. It brought you to my era and/or it brought me to your era” The young pilot started to analyze the things “You know what that means?”

“No, what does it mean?” Zero asked, more confused with every world that the young girls said. The rest of the robots were just as confused… all of them except Upgrade, Rabbit and Aala.

“Oh, God! You fear about the past” Rabbit said to the green-skinned girl “And you fear about your future!” she then almost cried out to the girl with the pink saber.

This made sense! It was completely weird… but it made sense. But why? Apparently Krys had this “balance” with her Dark and Light nature all controlled; apparently Nef was the most disciplined padawan.

That’s it! APPARENTLY. But, neither of them knew exactly why. 

After a moment of meditation, Michael got up and looked at them “Well, I don’t know how; I don’t why or who… but maybe it’ll work” he started before taking a deep breath “Maybe if you train me I can help you go back… Maybe I’m the connection you need to forget about your fears. I’ll let you train me so you can try to find a way back home. Just one condition: don’t kill me” he concluded, offering his hand to shake.

The girls looked at each other, thinking and rethinking. It may turn into something crazy, something catastrophic! 

Then again, it was their option... their only chance.

“Deal!” they both said, shaking his hand firmly.


End file.
